<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Lucius! by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707707">Happy Birthday, Lucius!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Gift Fic, Lingerie, Strictly Lumione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a special birthday surprise for Lucius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Girl Hermione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Lucius!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts">smithandbarrowman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Strictly Lumione FB page. The admins are wonderful, and this is for them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Draco,” Hermione huffed. “You didn’t tell me it was your dad’s birthday tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Draco were out at Costa Coffee for their weekly lunch. It had started after the war when Hermione volunteered to teach Draco all about Muggles as part of his Ministry mandated probation. Now, five years later, they still met weekly and talked about anything that struck their fancy. About a month ago, right after watching Hermione and Lucius dance at the Ministry Memorial Ball, Draco had tried to convince Hermione to go on a date with his father. It had taken a few weeks, but she had finally agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew,” Draco replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would I know that? We’ve only been on two dates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a know-it-all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hex the shit out of you, Draco. I swear to Merlin! Why didn’t you mention it at your birthday party last week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was too busy trying to find as many witches that were willing to suck my cock as possible. I found ten by the way; thanks for asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him in shock. He had found ten different women to suck his cock in one night? How was that even possible? She could believe he found ten women — they were always throwing themselves at him — but not that he could come that many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that look on your face, Mugs. It was over a twenty-four hour period, and some of them went at the same time. I still need to send Uncle Sev a thank you gift for that stamina potion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mugs?” Hermione asked, nonplussed. “What is that? Some new nickname you came up with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because you’re Muggleborn.” Draco’s face clearly showed that he thought this was the most obvious thing in the world. “It was that or Beaver-face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just call me Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a wanker. Now, what should I get Lucius for his birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him the same thing every bloke wants.” Draco shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that would be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex, Mugs. Sex. Go to Paris, get some lingerie, and show up at his house wearing that and a smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because normal people just go to Paris to shop for lingerie on Friday afternoons.” Hermione rolled her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but Malfoys do. If you’re going to be part of this family, you better get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part of the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re dating my father but don’t intend to marry him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t glare at me, Draco. We have been on two dates! I don’t intend to do anything except–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two reasons men go out on dates. You are either feeding the girl in the hopes that she’ll shag you senseless, or you’re interested in seeing if your relationship is one that will lead to a lifelong commitment. Lucius can get any woman he wants. You both like each other, so I assume you’re dating with the intent to marry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had her share of one night stands and short relationships like any other girl her age. But now that Draco mentioned it, she could admit he was right. What was the point of dating someone if you weren’t considering them as a potential spouse? Plus, with Lucius being older than her, he was already out of the ‘shag anything that moves’ stage his son was currently in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Lucius hadn’t slept together yet. She wasn’t opposed to it, but it just hadn’t happened yet. After their first date, they had shared their first kiss. A chaste press of his lips against hers as he stood outside her door. After their second date, Lucius had kissed her with more passion, pressing her against the wall and grinding his body into hers before pulling back. He had kissed her hand and told her he would owl her before Disapperating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that, I guess you’re right. I hadn’t really considered it. I thought Lucius was just looking to have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not. And now that you know that, you know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send a Patronus to Pansy. Tell her you’re going shopping in Paris. She knows all the best shops in St Germain.” Draco handed her a small black metal card from his wallet.  “Show them this and they will charge everything to my account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to pay for the lingerie I am going to wear for your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am trying not to think about that, honestly. But I know you wouldn’t feel comfortable spending that much. And I owe you a thank you present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three of the girls on my birthday were your Muggle friends, and the fourth was your pretty little assistant, Katie. Now, go contact Pansy. I’ll let Katie know you won’t be coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took the card from him. Normally she wouldn’t think of spending someone else's money like that, but since Draco was probably going to go back to the Ministry and shag Katie in her office, the least he could do was pay for some pretty lingerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Draco.” Hermione took Draco’s offered hand and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way outside and Draco pulled her into a hug. Before he let go, he whispered into her ear, “If you spend less than five hundred Galleons, I’m going to be mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She had spent a lot more money than she had planned in Paris, but Pansy had told her not to worry about it. It wasn’t like Hermione had grown up poor, and she had even purchased things in higher end shops before, but nothing prepared her for shopping with Malfoy money in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy refused to let them buy anything off the rack. Instead, she took Hermione to the three most exclusive shops in the wizarding part of St Germain and met with seamstresses who stripped her naked. They measured every single inch of her body before magicking different styles onto her and asking her opinion. After getting an idea of what she liked, they told her to expect deliveries in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy pulled her into one last shop, and picked out a few dresses that Hermione ‘had to have’ before forcing her to change into one so they could go out to dinner. Nothing had price tags, but Hermione had been adamant that she was going to pay Draco back until she received the bill. There was no way she was spending six months worth of paycheques on four dresses. Pansy had assured her that they had spent less than half of what Draco would have expected and not to worry about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she was dressed in a… well they called it a teddy bodysuit, but normally body suits concealed at least some of your body. This one left </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried on every piece that had been sent to her by the three boutiques but this was her favourite by far. It covered her upper body completely, but was made of a sheer, nude coloured mesh and was embroidered with vines and flowers. It snapped between her thighs and the top hooked in the back like a bra. It was more risque than anything she had ever worn, but she had never felt more beautiful. The underwire made her breasts look amazing and she never wanted to take it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking her hair and makeup once more, Hermione wrapped her cloak around her body, confirmed her beaded bag with a change of clothes was in the pocket, and made her way to the fireplace. She had owled Lucius earlier, changing their date from a night out to dinner at the Manor. Grabbing some Floo powder, she sent up a silent prayer that Draco was right about what Lucius wanted before calling out her destination. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hermione,” Lucius greeted her as soon as she stepped through the Floo. She spelled the soot off of her as she walked towards him. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for changing our plans last minute,” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was happy to. I much prefer having you to myself. Can I take your cloak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… er… before you do.” Hermione stepped out of his arms. He raised his eyebrow at her, but didn’t say anything. “Happy Birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unclasped the fastioning at her neck and let the cloak fall to the ground. The dull thump of her bag hitting the marble floor was the only noise in the room. Trying to keep her knees from shaking, she stood in front of him and watched as his eyes grew big. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin’s saggy left nut. Draco better not have been wrong about this! Why isn’t he saying anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… Lucius?” she finally said after a few moments of silence. She started to reach down to grab her cloak so she could leave — then pack up all her belongings and move to New Zealand where she would never see anyone she knew again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her arms lightly as she moved, stopping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you got me for my birthday?” he asked. He closed his eyes tight for a second, as if gathering his thoughts, before smirking at her. “Your beautiful little body wrapped in lingerie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I was too forward. I thought you would…” Hermione stumbled her way through trying to explain why she had shown up dressed like this. “We’ve been on two dates… I know we haven’t talked about sex… Sorry, I’ll just go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going anywhere, love. Except to my bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius wrapped her back into his arms and Apparated them into a bedroom suite. It was filled with large furniture, a bed that would sleep four, and that was as much inventory as she was able to take before Lucius lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had kissed before, but nothing like this. Lucius was holding nothing back as he pulled her tight against him and licked against the seam of her lips. Opening her mouth to him, Hermione sighed as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her up. Twisting her legs around his waist, she grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to walk with her in his arms. Hermione squeaked as he stumbled and almost dropped her. She leaned back to look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love,” Lucius explained. “I was trying to take my shoes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt the last of her nerves melt away. Lucius was always calm and composed. Seeing him do something as human as tripping while trying to remove his shoes made her remember that when they were together he wasn’t Lord Malfoy, he was simply Lucius. Lord Malfoy was imposing and scared little children. Lucius was smart, kind, funny, and sexy as fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down,” Hermione told him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius placed her back on her feet and Hermione got her bearings before pushing him back towards the bed with her hand on his chest. As he sat, she kneeled down and removed his shoes and socks for him before standing back up and began unbuttoning his shirt. She removed the diamond cufflinks and set them on the nightstand. Pulling him to his feet, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and started to unbuckle his belt and trousers. His hand stilled hers as she started to push them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about this?” Lucius asked. “Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean we have to do anything you aren't ready for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Hermione motioned towards her body. “Does this outfit look like I am not ready? A woman you’re dating doesn’t show up at your house in nothing but lingerie unless she’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, Hermione,” his voice husky as he looked her up and down. “Classy, sexy, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He ran a finger over her body, taking time to circle her nipples until they hardened. “Where did you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to Paris yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl. I love it. I hope you know I expect you to wear things like this under your clothes from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hermione choked out. The idea of wearing something so sexy at work under her robes was a turn on she wasn’t expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you shopping myself. If I know you, you didn’t buy nearly enough. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had gone mute and could do nothing more than nod her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And will you try everything on in front of me? Let me see how good you look covered in lace and silk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl for me.” His hand came up and he ran a finger down her warm cheek. “My little blushing lioness. Are you ready for me to unwrap my present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his direction, Hermoine turned around so he could unhook the back of her teddy. She shivered as his hands dragged the straps down her arms. His long hair tickled her skin as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius slid his hands down her body, pushing the lingerie below her breasts before they continued to her hips. Pulling her tight against him, he placed his hand between her thighs and unsnapped the bodysuit. Losened, he gently tugged until it fell from her body. Hermione reached behind her and felt for his trousers, pushing them down his legs. His cock was hot and hard pressed against her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her close again. One hand braced on her stomach, the other made its way back between her thighs. He ran his finger up and down her wet folds before slipping it inside her. Dropping her head back to lay on his shoulder, Hermione moaned as his thumb found her clit and started to circle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding a second finger, Lucius began to pump them in and out. A low groan escaped as her orgasm drew closer. Flexing her hips, she ground herself into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go for me, love,” Lucius whispered into my ear. “I’ll catch you when you fall apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing she was safe in his arms, Hermione let go of her control and her body shuddered in pleasure and a strong orgasm ripped through her. Lucius kept moving his fingers in and out, prolonging her release until she stopped shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she calmed down, Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him. All he had done was finger fuck her, and already he was the best partner she had ever had. She needed him inside her. Needed to feel his hard cock filling her up. Releasing his lips, she patted him on the bum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the bed, birthday boy. Time to play with your new toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, the duvet and sheet were folded back, and Hermione made her way to the center of the bed. She allowed herself a moment to marvel at the magic that was embedded in the mattress. It was the softest thing she had ever laid on, but was firm and didn’t dip. Perfect for sleeping, but also for sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius crawled between her legs, stopping only to press a kiss to the top of her mound before leaning his body over hers. They said nothing as he reached down and lined himself up, the silky head of his cock pressed against her wet entrance. His eyes met hers, and at her nod, he pushed into her. Hermione watched as his eyes closed and a look of pure pleasure crossed his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” he growled. “So wet. So fucking tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt amazing inside her. Hermione felt like he touched parts of her that no one else ever had. Shifting, she brought her legs around his hips and hissed as he slid deeper inside of her. He hadn’t moved yet, so she squeezed her inner muscles, massaging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, move,” Hermione begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a fine whisky, my dear,” Lucius explained. “You don’t just swallow it down. You let it sit in your mouth, savouring all it has to offer before slowly consuming it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding she’d had enough of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>savouring,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione dropped her feet to the bed and bucked her hips into his before moving back and doing it again. Lucius grasped her arms and pinned them above her head by her wrists.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still your hips, witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re supposed to be having sex and you’re just laying there. Someone had to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you something,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius pulled his hips back and thrust into her. Hermione smirked that her plan had worked and started meeting him with each pounding of his hips. Letting go of her wrists, Lucius wrapped his arms under her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. It was hard to breathe as he folded her in half, but Hermione didn’t care if she never breathed again as long as Lucius kept hammering into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, she placed her hand between them and started to rub her clit, desperate for another release. Lucius moaned and she looked up to see him watching her hand move over her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl, rubbing that pretty little pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder, Lucius. I need more,” Hermione begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the pace, Lucius slammed against her. She knew she would be sore when they were done, but couldn’t seem to care at the moment. Plus, that’s what pain potions and healing spells were for. She steadily marched closer and closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lucuis’ hips started to lose their perfect rhythm and his cock pulsed into her, filling her with his come, Hermione’s body went stiff as wave after wave of the most powerful orgasm washed over her. She felt her pussy clamp down on his dick and his hips stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius didn’t move until her cunt stopped contracting around him. Slowly letting go of her legs, he pulled out of her and rolled them to lay on their sides facing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have anywhere to be this weekend, do you?” Lucius asked a few minutes later as their breathing started to even out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I packed enough clothes to stay here until Monday, just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re as smart as you are beautiful. Let’s get cleaned up and head down to dinner. We don’t want to upset the elves by not eating.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Freshly showered and dressed in denims and a blouse from her beaded bag that the elves had been nice enough to bring to her, Hermione followed Lucius unto the dining room. Walking through the house, Hermione was once again amazed that anyone actually lived in a house like this. It reminded her of the tours she used to take of old estates with her mum when she was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time she had been back to Malfoy Manor had been about a year after the war when Draco had everyone over to celebrate his birthday. Hermione had been a nervous wreck before entering the house, but was pleased to see she didn’t recognise any part of it from her previous visit. She had been here plenty of times since then, and felt comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed a delicious meal together and Hermione enjoyed getting to know Lucius better. He was so much more relaxed in his home than he had been on the two previous dates they had been on. They talked about politics, her job, an article in Runes Quarterly, and had a heated debate about morals surrounding polyjuice sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Lucius led her down a hallway she hadn’t visited before and she gasped as he opened the double doors leading into his library. The room was three stories tall and had floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on every wall. The only gaps were for windows. The high domed ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall at Hogwarts and she felt a pang of nostalgia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my ancestors invented that spell,” Lucius said, pointing to the ceiling. “He perfected it here before casting it at Hogwarts. It’s controlled by runes. I can change the runes and the view changes. Different times of day or parts of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This room is amazing, Lucius.” Hermione spun in a slow circle. “How do you ever leave it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you’ve lived here for as long as I have, it’s just another room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that would ever happen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your way of saying you’re moving in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at him. “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure she heard him mutter </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘maybe one day’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he walked away from her. He showed her the catalogue for the library and she pointed her wand at a book on pureblood rituals. Lucius didn’t say anything, but raised his eyebrow at her as they made their way to one of the plush sofas in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Researching something specific?” Lucius asked as she settled herself into his side and he picked up a book from the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just thought this might be interesting,” Hermione admitted. “Pureblood customs and such are just as foreign to me as Muggle ones are to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any questions while reading, let me know. I was required to memorise that book before I was allowed to attend Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into a comfortable silence as they both became absorbed in their books. Hermione didn’t think she had ever felt so content to be with another person before. Lucius didn’t seem to have the need to fill the quiet with endless babble, and she could admit that she was turned on to see him reading an academic text. There was nothing sexier than a man that continued to educate himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione set her book on the table before her. Lucius looked up from his book and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done reading already?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” she said quietly, taking the book from his hand and placing it on top of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving into a tall kneel on the sofa, she shuffled her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss started out slow, but the chemistry between them was so intense that it deepened within moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his body, Lucius guided Hermione until she was laying on her back on the sofa, her legs spread, and settled himself in between her thighs. He was rock hard, his cock pressing against her centre and Hermione groaned, flexing her hips to press herself against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel like a teenager, rutting on the Common Room sofas,” Lucius said, breaking off their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rut</span>
  </em>
  <span> against a lot of girls in your Hogwarts days?” Hermione teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the pretty girls. And one Hufflepuff that I would rather forget about. I think the girl had tentacles instead of a tongue. Scared me so bad, I avoided her for the rest of my schooling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at the idea of anyone intimidating Lucius Malfoy. Even as a teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” he asked between the kisses he started planting on her neck. “Did you let the brash Gryffindor boys play with this hot little body up in your tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s hips wouldn’t stay still as she tried to answer his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Viktor Krum and I — oh fuck, rub your cock on me like that again — used to fool around in the library and in empty classrooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you let him do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius increased the pace of his thrusting as they continued to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing, dry humping, the like. He fingered me in the Arithmancy section before he went back to Bulgaria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a naughty little school girl you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her hand in Lucius’ long hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She needed to come. She didn’t care that they were adults and had already had sex. She just wanted to feel him lose control again. There was no time to remove their clothes.  Hooking one leg around Lucius thigh, she tilted her hips until his cock was rubbing along her clit. Each press of his hips sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione growled into Lucius’ mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to come,” Lucius said, his breath hard against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more thrusts of his hips and Hermione lost control. His cry of her name mixed with her own as she felt the wetness from him spread through his clothes and into her denims. Lucius pressed his forehead against hers, panting. Hermione flicked her wrist, sending a cleaning charm over them and their clothes. She might be okay with dry humping, but she wasn’t about to sit in the aftermath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t come in my trousers since I was a fifth year,” he admitted. “What have you done to me, witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Driven you mad and made you so horny you can’t keep your hands to yourself?” Hermione teased. “Or was that just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just you.” Lucius sat up and pulled her to sit across his lap. “You make me feel young again. I’m glad you wanted to stay in instead of going out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Lucius.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>